1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns brushing devices.
To be more precise, the present invention concerns a brushing device designed for brushing the sealing plane of enclosure access holes, in particular but not exclusively of nuclear power station steam generators and pressurizers.
The present invention finds applications in brushing the sealing plane of manholes, viewing holes and hand access holes, these various openings differing from each other only in terms of their size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The various brushing devices proposed until now are not entirely satisfactory.
A first object of the present invention is to propose a brushing device that functions entirely automatically, that is to say one that does not require any manual intervention after the brushing device is fitted to the enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a very lightweight brushing device.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a brushing device enabling the force exerted by the brushing means on the sealing plane to be controlled precisely.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a brushing device adapted to be fitted to the enclosure quickly and precisely.